


the sides need to eat

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: What if the Sides needed to eat?But not real food, they're imaginary after all.





	the sides need to eat

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn’t so much an idea for a fic as it is an idea for a headcannon.

Since they are imaginary the Sander’s Side don’t really eat food.

They know what food tastes like, they have all of Thomas’s memories, and can all eat imaginary food but that’s not what they need to survive.

Except for Roman. As the creative aspect of Thomas he lives off all the imaginary food he can conjure. Not just food Thomas has eaten but food from books, movies or cartoons. Like Butterbeer, Krabby patties, Everlasting Gobstoppers or even Scooby Snacks.

Elaborate feasts conjured from dreams means he never has to go hungry.

Patton likes to cook & the secret ingredient really is love.  
Love makes everything taste better.

It’s so versatile too. You can use as a sauce or a seasoning. Chop it up, grind it, whisk it, boil it, kneed it.

Love comes in all sorts of forms; platonic, familial, romantic. Nostalgia, sentiment, affection, enjoyment. All of it feeds him and he’s happy to share.

The more you share love the more there is to go around.

Logan devours facts.

He dislikes the inefficiency of eating so what he eats often appears as compressed off-white tablets or bars.

They look very dry & unappealing to the others but Logan insists they all have subtle flavours. There is nothing he likes more than nibbling on a juicy piece of trivia.

Virgil doesn’t eat around the others. He’s afraid of what they would think.  
What & how he eats is messy, gross & dangerous.

We’ll come back to that later.

Deceit eats white lies.  
They tend to scuttle around like mice. And yes, he eats them whole like a snake.

It’s not just because he likes freaking the others out that he eats them alive.

White lies can only be killed by telling the truth, but when they are killed they disappear. They are actually kind of fragile like that.

White lies can sometimes grow into something dangerous if left run wild so Deceit does sometimes eat more then he needs if they are getting out of control.

He does have to nap after.

Virgil eats nightmares.

He has a doorway in the back of a closet in his room that brings him deep into the subconscious where fears breed. And that’s where he hunts.

Unlike food made of dreams, love or facts nightmares are like lies, somewhat alive.  
But unlike the rest, nightmares fight back.

Nightmares come in all sorts of shapes & sizes. Mostly they look like monsters but sometimes they can look like everyday objects, just wrong. But it always worse when they look like people.

Virgil Is never going to let the others know that he sometimes has to kill & eat things that look like Thomas & his friends. Or sometimes even them.

Nightmares also feed on other nightmares. They can absorbed the strength of what they eat to become stronger.

One of Virgil’s fears is that one day a nightmare will get a lucky hit, eat him, take his memories and become a new Anxiety.  
(Another fear of his is that one already has.)

It’s always difficult. Taking out one nightmare can cause others to pounce on it as an easy meal leaving him with nothing. Or they try to pounce on him while he’s distracted.

And they have to be eaten raw as most nightmares fade pretty quickly when they’re taken out.

The small ones are barely a snack but are quick so he can’t always get them all. And without someone taking out the big ones they can become night terrors.

So yeah; messy, gross & dangerous.


End file.
